Blind Love
by Riversong650
Summary: With an unexpected help from a current love, Hawke finally realizes that his heart needs what it wants. Sorry, I stink at summaries


_**A/N:** This is a little story that popped in my noggin. Not related to my current series._

* * *

 **Blind Love**

As Hawke waited with Roan a white limo pulled up to the door the guest of honor has finally arrived.

"Finally, the guest of honor has arrived," Hawke said. "I wonder what's taking everyone else so long, especially Cait. She's usually the first one to arrive,"

"She's probably at home wishing a fairy Godmother would appear and turn her into Cinderella," Roan chuckled. "Even the fairy godmother couldn't help her look good,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hawk turned to her in anger.

"Hawke, seriously have you ever taken a good look at her?" Roan asked. "She's so plain, like flat bread, no guy would find her appealing. She belongs in the office with her nose buried in paper,"

"Roan, get out of here and never come back," Hawke said. "Your done at Santini Air and I'm done with you,"

"Seriously?" Roan asked in shock. "Are you kidding me? Because of what I said? It's true Hawke!"

"Roan, I'm warning you," Hawke's voice getting intenser. "You just showed me that you are the ugliest woman I have ever met. Your heart is cold and your soul is ugly with jealousy. Get out of here, I'm not going to say it again,"

The chauffeur opens the door and Caitlin emerges, her long legs toned and lean stretching out. Hawke stood there and watched as she got out, she looked incredible. The dress she wore looked like it was poured onto her, it hugged her body in ways that he had never seen on any woman. He wondered why she hid that beautiful figure looking exquisite, the dress had a deep v neck that showed off her perfect cleavage. He was in love and not because of the dress it was she still retained that impish, gracious way about her. As she entered the restaurant she stopped instantly at the sight of Hawke standing there frozen eyes locked on each other taking in what they see before them. Roan stood there in shock as the woman she knew was transformed into a beautiful, sexy woman. Even she couldn't pull of a dress like that and looking at Hawke as he and Caitlin stared at each other. They were lost in each other and Roan knew she lost him.

For the last couple of weeks Hawke and Caitlin had been avoiding each other. She had reached her limit of being pushed aside by Hawke, favoring other women. Now especially since Roan, the beautiful test pilot joined Santini Air, Caitlin had become invisible to Hawke. Ignoring all her ideas and pushed aside for Roan to take on stunts a long with him. Spending time with each other after work, leaving Caitlin behind by herself to finish the paperwork. Many nights she spent alone crying and debating about leaving. She had come to the decision to move on. But tonight they were all gathering together to celebrate Archangel's recognition for his tireless work.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go wait outside for the others…..."

"No, stay," Hawke said his eyes locked on hers. "Where's Michael?"

"I thought he was here," Caitlin said. "He sent the limo to pick me up, he insisted. Where's Dom?"

"He got a call his buddy was drunk again," Hawke said. "Giving him another ride home,"

"Well Cait, look at you," Roan said. "Fairy Godmother, worked her magic like a charm. I bet it took a lot work though,"

"You know what, maybe I shouldn't have come," Caitlin said. "I'll leave the two of you.."

"No, Caitlin don't go," Hawke said. "She is leaving. Roan, I've had enough of your snide jealous remarks. Caitlin is the most beautiful the woman I have ever known. I love her so much and I push her aside because in my mind, I'am keeping her safe. If I was to ever lose her, I couldn't go on. But I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm going to finally let us have what we both have been longing for, each other. So get the hell out of here or I _will_ physically do it for you,"

Roan backed away from Hawke and slinked away in embarrassment and shock. Hawke and Caitlin never looked her way as their eyes were glued to one another.

"I'm beginning to think, there is no award dinner," Hawke said. "It's just me and you,"

"I don't understand if there wasn't a dinner and this is a set up they knew you were bringing Roan," Caitlin said. "Why would they..."

"Because, I guess they knew somehow it would work out," Hawke said. "And they were right,"

He takes her hand and leads her to the table. As they make their way Hawke noticies the men staring at her a pang of jealousy and protectiveness twisted in his stomach. As they sit down the two realize this was a set up by everyone but their eyes never leave each other. They did not even notice the waiter awkwardly waiting ready to take their drink order.

"Ahem, may I take your drink order?" The waiter asked after several attempts.

"He'll have a cabernet, '74" Caitlin said.

"She'll have a Pinot Grigio," Hawke ordered for her.

Their eye's lost each other's still. "Well, we might as well enjoy dinner since everyone abandon us," Hawke said as he caressed her hand. Oblivious to the world around them they were immersed in each other Hawke took Caitlin by the hand and led her to the dance floor, they're bodies pressed tight against each other fit perfectly. As they danced Caitlin rested her head against his shoulder taking in the feel and smell of him, she has waited so long for this and had given up hope especially after Inge and now Roan.

"Cait." Hawke said her name. She looked up at him eyes locked as he leaned in he was bumped by a passerby jolting them out of their dream like state. Hawke grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

"Let's get out of here." Hawke knew the limo was still close by and all they had to do was leave the restaurant. The limo pulls up as Hawke helps Cait in He tells the driver where to go. Once settled in the back and the limo pulls away Cait leans in to continue where they left off but Hawke stops her.

"Not here." He says as he takes her hand.

The limo stops and Hawke grabs Cait exiting the limo on to a sidewalk. Hawke tips the driver and he speeds away leaving the two of them finally fully alone.

"What did you do?" Cait asked.

"Tipped him and told him not to tell Michael where we are." Hawke said.

"Good question, where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Come on, I'll show you." Hawke said as he put his arm around her shoulders and as she wrapped both arms around his waist and guided her to their destination.

They arrived at a boathouse overlooking a huge pond with a beautiful lighted fountain spraying in the middle. "Wow, this is beautiful." Caitlin said.

They stood there for a few minutes taking in the tranquil site before them. Hawke guided Cait around to face him, his arms wrapped her in his embrace pressed tight to his body. Both gazing at each other Hawke gently stroked her cheeked with his thumb, Cait slightly trembling with her eyes closed at his soft touch giving out a small moan. She opened her eyes as they both leaned in harmony, they're lips meeting. Soft at first but the intensity grew, but that's not what he wanted at all. No he wanted HER. He wanted all of her. Her friendship, her passion, her confidence, her subtle softness, her caring, and hell yes, her body. He wanted it all; the whole package. He wanted that feeling back. The feeling of wanting her and knowing she wanted him back.

Within moments they were passionately probing each other, making up for the lost time that had slipped though their fingers over the long denial of his feelings for her. They kissed for what seemed to them to be for hours, both breaking their kiss at the same time to come up for air. Their foreheads joined together both panting trying to catch their breath.

"Wait," he said. It was the first word he had spoken since their kissing started, and the one she wanted least to hear. "I want you to know, this is not just for tonight. Is it? I want you in my life." And those, of course were the words she had been longing to hear most of all.

"I want you in mine," Caitlin said, kissing him deep and hard. "I want you always."

They kissed again, and they spoke no more for a while, except for little moans and sexy endearments. "Let's get out of here," Hawke said.

He guided her to the hotel across from the park entrance, Hawke hurried into the lobby with Caitlin in hand as she tried to keep up with him in her high heeled shoes. Since it was close to midnight the lobby was empty, behind the desk was a young college aged kid.

"Cait, wait here," Hawke said.

"Can I help you sir?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I would like a room for two. Preferably more secluded than the other rooms if possible." Hawke said

"I understand and that will totally not be a problem. Our penthouse is available.." The guy said.

"I don't care what the rate is, I'll take it," Hawke said.

"Alright, how long will you be staying?' He asked.

"Seven days," Hawke said.

"Very good sir, I'll get your.."

"There are no bags," Hawke said as he grabbed the key cards.

He quickly grabbed Cait and headed for the elevator once inside they continued exploring each other, unable to quench their thirst. When they arrive to the penthouse located on the nineteenth floor, Hawke picked up Caitlin cradled in his arms carrying her over threshold like a bride on their wedding night.

"I know it's crazy, but that just felt so right," Caitlin said with barely a breath.

"Yes, it did." Hawke uttered his lips barely leaving hers as he carried her to the bedroom.

He places her down in front of the bed without breaking the kiss. "Wait here," He said as he leaves the bedroom.

He goes out to the main room and turns the elevator to private mode to ensure no unexpected guests and disconnects all the phones. He want's no interruptions, he's waited far too long to be with her and the last few hours together has been anything but what he imangined. He vowed to himself he wasn't going to screw this up he had no intention of ever letting her go.

He can see her silhouette against the moonlight coming through the window, her dress clinging to the long lines of her body, her hair lightly brushing against her shoulders. He walks up to her softly, not wanting to disturb the picture before him...but unable to resist the need to rest his hands on her hips, to wrap his arms around her as she melts back against him, gazing out at the silver ripples dancing across the water. "This place is so beautiful," she whispers.

"Yes, it is." His voice a little hoarse, she turns towards him, a question forming on her lips. Hawke answered by touching them with his own, feeling them part, the tips of their tongues meeting with a spark. He runs his hand down the length of her hair, feeling the warmth of her skin. After a moment she draws back, her eyes and fingers sliding down releasing the buttons of his shirt exposing his bare chest and shoulders, her fingers now working down his pants, her fingers and eyes back up to his with a smile...which quickly turns a little impish.

"I seem to be overdressed," she murmured, stepping over to the huge bed that dominates the suite. He could only stare as she slowly...so slowly...let the fabric start to slip from her shoulders. Each revealed inch of her skin glowing under the full moon, he can barely breathe at the sight of her. The dress finally falls to the floor, and her beauty washes over him, his heart pounding. her hand moves to her own lips, then she drew a line with her fingertips down the curve of her neck and over the swell of her breast, her eyes half closing. Continuing over the smooth of her stomach, drawing his gaze lower as her hand slip into the hidden space where your legs come together. Her eyes close for a moment as she sigh's softly, then open...almost challenging.

"Why are you still all the way over there?"

Hawke had forgotten for a moment that she was not a goddess before him, but a woman, warm and loving. And before he even completed the thought, he lifted her in his arms and gently lied her down among the soft pillows on the bed, his lips touching hers, her cheek, her neck, one hand cradling her head, the other running down her body.

"You are so beautiful, I was a fool." Hawke said as he runs his hand back up her body.

"Stop, that's past. We're here now that's all that matters, we made it." She said gently smoothing his cheek.

"Yeah, we did and since I booked this place for the next seven days, I intend to use every square inch of this bed. I have two years to make up for and I'm not wasting anymore time." Hawke said.

"Seven days, are you sure that's enough? I might need more time than that for what I have in mind," She said.

"Marry me," Hawke said intently looking into her eyes

"What?" She asked shocked and confused.

"Will you Marry me?"

"String, I think the atmosphere of the evening has gotten to you," Cait thinking he's caught up in the moment

"I'm not kidding Cait. I would give up Airwolf for you if I had to," Hawke said. "That's how sure I'am,"

Cait lying there pinned underneath him drinking in what he just told her. "Yes," she answered with her impish smile followed with the most passionate kiss she had ever given. She repeated her answer in between her frantic kisses.

"Tomorrow we go to city hall," He said. "I'm not wasting anymore time,"

"I guess this a prelude to our wedding night," Cait said.

Intense pleasure radiates through him from where she surrounds him, but it is nothing next to the joy that fills him as they pause for a moment, joined as one, and her eyes find his. Once again entranced by her beauty, the connection of their minds twinned with the connection of their bodies. They both whisper, "I love you," Their lips come together again as he draw's halfway out of her, then thrusts slowly back in, both shivering as they move together...slowly, tenderly, content for the moment to simply experience the closeness of each other.

* * *

 _The following day..._

Arriving at city hall dressed in their previous evening wear, Hawke and Caitlin walked down the hall holding on to each other like teenagers in love. There were dozen's of couple's waiting their turns to be married, all wearing the proper wedding attire. Except for Hawke and Caitlin, but it didn't matter to them. The pomp and circumstance were meaningless to them, sharing the rest of their lives mattered more to them.

The woman led them to the entrance of a small chapel and presented Caitlin with a single red rose. Hawke and Caitlin arm in arm walked up to the podium as the judge emerged from the side entrance. He looked the couple up and down noting their attire.

"Good afternoon, I understand you both would like the basic ceremony?" He asked.

"Yes, real basic. You can skip the "Dearly beloved" part. Just the I'do's will be fine," Hawke said.

"But don't leave out the sickness and in health part," Caitlin said winking at Hawke.

'Before I start, can I ask when did you decide to get married?"

"Last night," Hawke said. "It was our first date,"

"We never made it home," Caitlin said. "As you can tell by our fancy attire,"

"Yes, that's why i asked," The Judge said. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure," Hawke said. "I will never let this woman go, she is my love, my heart and soul. She is also my rock in difficult times and I have never realized that more until last night,"

"Ah, so you've known each other for awhile," The Judge said. "Now it makes sense, I just want to make sure you guys weren't rushing a whirlwind romance,"

"That's very nice of you sir, but we definitely are sure," Caitlin said. "After what we've been through together, nothing could ever unbind us from each other,"

"Alright, then let's get on with it," The Judge said. "Do you Caitlin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do, forever" Cait answered as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"And do you Stringfellow, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all my heart and soul. I do," Hawke answered gently placing the ring on her finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bri..."

Their lips met in a long passionate kiss, and he kept her tightly to him. Hawke can feel their souls dancing, intertwining, connecting to become one. His heart begins to race at unimaginable speeds. The pounding seems so loud its like it could be heard from outside on the cavity that holds it. Their bodies pressed against to each other his arms wrapped around her so delicately all he can think is this moment is more perfect than a beautiful sunset shared by two lovers with one shared soul. She slowly pulls away and wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. All, he can see, is the light of stars as he looks back into her glowing, sparkling blue eyes. She slowly places her soft gentle lips upon his. He feels her gently push her lips closer to his as her breathing intensifies, and he can feel her tender lips begin to quiver. As her lips touch his the softness was so unreal, like a feather so light and soft, yet skillful and breathtaking. The kiss seems to last an eternity, and when she pulled away he found himself wanting, yearning, asking for more. She again kisses him with the same perfection as before and more intense. Their lips part and he can feel her warm breath upon his lips as her tongue slips past his and into his mouth and entangles with his Their tongues dance to a rhythm of their own. His hands are trailing over her body with sweet, gentle touches. His hands yearn to be wrapped around her waist for an eternity. Slowly moving one hand up her back, gently trailing it over her spine, and the back up her back. Her hands are tracing his face softly, and the other holding him close.

His adrenalin was rushing through his body like a river flooded; he wasn't about to let her go, not now, not ever. He was taking in every breath she had.

"The kiss is longer than the ceremony. But a beautiful one it is, " The judge said.

"I Love you, Mrs, Hawke."

"Say it again," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you...Mrs, Hawke," He repeated softly into her ear.

* * *

 _The Hotel..._

The limo stops outside the hotel and Hawke emerges first, extending his hand helping Caitlin out. As she swings her legs out of the limo they inadvertently rub against his leg. He looks at her with a mischievous smile and takes her hand giving a gentle walk together towards the door of the luxurious hotel, Caitlin smiles up at Hawke as he slides his hand around around waist, pulling her tight against his hip. They walk in together this way, bodies rubbing against each other.

He opens the heavy doors for her and gestures her to walk in first, as she passes he quickly squeezes her ass, making her jump through the door in surprise. Caitlin turns to give him a mock stern look and marchs ahead, making Hawke chuckle. Also loving the opportunity to watch her as she walks. Her butt and legs look so enticing in those tight, black pants, his cock unwittingly stirring inside his trousers.

She stands waiting for him in the middle of the lobby, and, regardless of everyone, Hawke takes Caitlin into his arms, feeling what she has aroused in him kissing her mouth quick and hard...a promise of what was to come.

As the elevator ascended to their love nest, Hawke and Caitlin continued to be entangled with each other. "I'm never going to let you go, ever." Hawke said.

"Your mine forever, Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin smiled.

They're kisses now had turned to tender He grasped her hand and pulled her in closer. Caitlin stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the future she really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered "I love you" then he kissed her with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. It is gentle, but captivating. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the air. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears.

Desire ignites the world around them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes.

As they're lips pull apart. They're breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world coming back into focus when the elevator chimed heralding they're arrival. Hawke picks up Caitlin in one big swoop and delicately presses his lips to hers. The doors slide open as Caitlin breaks the kiss as they both turn their attention to their sumptuous suite.

"This is really happening," Caitlin said.

"Yes, it most definitely is and words can't describe how happy I'am about what I'm about to do. I cannot and will not do this with any other woman, I could never imagine anyone but you. My wife, Mrs. Caitlin Hawke and this is the best moment of my life. I love you always and forever,"

"String, you've always had my heart and soul and I will never give to any other man. You will always be my true love and soulmate and you don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment. I love you always and forever. Now say my name again," Caitlin said.

He looks her in the eye, and says, "Are you ready, Mrs. Hawke?"

Looking into his eyes. "I have never been more ready, Stringfellow," She said with a grin.

"Mrs. Caitlin Hawke," Hawke said as he carried her over the threshold pressing little delicate kisses repeating her name in between as he made his way to the bedroom. Ready to begin their first night as man and wife.

He wanted to go slow this time, to love her in every way conceivable. He wanted her to know that she was the center of his world and that he thought she was the sexiest, most wonderful woman in the entire world. He wanted to savor the joining of their flesh on every level possible; mental, emotional and physical.

Just looking at her, excited him. She was his wife, the mother of his future children, and the object of many of his most lustful fantasizes.

His eyes locked on Caitlin as he slowly turns her around in a slow circle while she's nestle close to his chest. "I love you, Cait" pass from his lips as he places her on the bed. Leaning over her, giving her a tender kiss. As their lips touch a chill runs through her. Cait puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him close to her. His tongue swirling around hers.

Hawke stands up and takes hold of her hand. She reaches for the other and he pulls her up. Twirling her around. Finding the zipper of her dress slowly he pulls it down. When it falls to the floor, she is standing before him in a black lace strapless bra, black lace panties.

He steps back to admire her. "You are such a beautiful bride," he says, "someday I'm going to convince myself that this isn't really a dream."

Cait removed his tie, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off to the floor. She loosened his belt, pulling down his zipper letting them fall to the floor. She laughs as it momentarily gets stuck on his erect member.

Smiling Caitlin asks, "Well, Mr. Hawke are you happy you made me your wife today?"

He slides his hand up her back, pulling her close for another soft kiss. They hold each other for a few moments, embracing and kissing like the first time they met. Their lips cling to each other's, letting each kiss linger more then the next, the passion between them intensifying.

As they kiss, Hawke unclasps her bra from behind. The cups fall from her breasts onto the floor. As his tongue once again finds its way into her mouth, his hand moves up and caresses her breasts. Feeling her nipples becoming erect from his touch. He rubs them between his finger tips and pull gently on them. Moving his face down, his lips find the hardening nipple and she can feel his tongue flicking lightly against it. His lips close over her nipple sucking it lightly. As he increases the pressure, he lays here down on her back.

Letting go of her nipples, he slides down her body and grasp the sides of her panties with his fingers, pulling them down as she instinctively lifts her hips to letting them slip off her bottom. He rolls them down her thighs, all the while hovering inches above her legs. Feeling his warm breath flow over her legs as the panties slip past her knees. Kissing down her legs, she feels his fingers on the clasps of her high heels and they soon hit the floor.

He moves on top of her, pushing the hair from her face, and rests on his elbows.

Smiling down at her, "Well Mrs. Hawke, I am more than happy I took you as my wife, and tonight I'm going to show you how much,"

"There is nothing I would like more."

She moves her hands to his back and slides them up and down - letting her nails run over him. He shivers. He moves her face down to his and gently kisses her. As they kiss, he moves his hips until his cock rests at the entrance of her petal.

Looking into hery eyes, he smiles and start to push in. Her eyes widen as she feels his shaft enter her. He begins to rock back in forth into her. Their kisses become more passionate as he moves faster and faster inside her.

"Oh String, This is the most wonderful moment of my life. I love you. I love you so much."

"Our life together, now and forever," he softly replies.

He rolls over so she's now on top of him. She sits on her knees, perched on his shaft. Hawke smiles up at her, reaching his hands up, starting to rub her breasts. His hands roam all over them - tweaking and flicking the nipple. Resting her hands on his chest she starts to move in a circular motion. The feel of his cock on her slit makes her shudder. Cait begins to move up and down. Closing her eyes, tilting her head back enjoying every inch of his shaft inside her.

She moves her hands down to rest on his legs as they stretch out behind her. Using them to push up and down. Looking into his eyes seeing a smile form on they're lips. They know what is about to happen. He sits up and grabs her tight holding her in his arms. They begin rocking against each other, his cock pushing into her petal. Within seconds they are both exploding into sweet ecstasy. They're lips meet as she feels him cum inside here, filling her up. Moaning through they're kisses letting each other know how wonderful they feel.

Cait leans forward until he slides out of her. Caitlin slides off laying next to him, breathing heavily.

Hawke rolls over onto her side and rests his head on her hand.

"Caitlin, I love you for who you are and who you want to be. I am so happy that you are my wife and I know we will be happy forever,"

Caitlin looking back at him, leans in, give Hawke a kiss, and whisper, "And I will always love you more than you will ever know or can even imagine. Now just how flexible are you? "

Over the next week they never emerged from their hotel room. The elevator was set to private and only released for room service. The phones remained disconnected. As he promised Hawke used every square inch of the bed and also making most of the penthouse too. Both were finally content in their lives.


End file.
